


Annoyances

by ariddlesorigin



Series: Mob!Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Still Exist, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddlesorigin/pseuds/ariddlesorigin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pregnant!?” Derek wheezed out. </p>
<p>“That’s what I just said, isn't it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and all of its characters and elements are a product of their creator Jeff Davis and subsequently belong to him and MTV. 
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: Not beta read. Sorry for any and all grammar/structure mistakes. Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek Hale was annoyed and when a ‘man’ like Derek was annoyed, people in the vicinity tended to start fucking dying. Unfortunately, there were no suitable victims to vent his frustrations on at the moment as he was sitting in a car that contained only himself and his driver, Isaac. Right, so Derek was annoyed and he’d been annoyed since he’d returned to his home to find it 'empty.' The reason for his annoyance? Well, _that_ was currently residing in the student dormitory they had just pulled up in front of and not where it (he) was supposed to be. 

“Look,” Isaac began, “I’m sure if you just talk to him, he’ll come home. It was probably just a misunderstand...” but trailed off at the look he received when he glanced in the mirror at Derek’s face. “Right, shutting up, now!” 

With an irritated eye-twitch, Derek exited the car and slammed the door behind him; he only felt a little smug as he glanced back toward the driver’s window to watch Isaac slouch down as much as he was able while still remaining seated. He barked out a curt ‘twenty minutes,’ turned on his heels and stalked in the direction of the entrance of the building. Upon reaching the door, he slid the duplicate keycard he had had Danny make (one of the conditions he had set for Stiles in order for him to agree to let him attend this University in the first place) before banging his way inside once the door unlocked. Inside, he took a moment to remember what floor Stiles’ room resided on before heading towards the stairs. 

Several minutes and flights of stairs later found Derek outside a single dorm room numbed 520. Clenching his jaw, he forced himself to casually lean against the wall next to the door and knock three times; he listened to the sounds of a body moving around inside of the room, but the individual appeared to be making no moves to answer the door. Feeling his annoyance rising, he leaned closer to the door. “Stiles. I’ve already knocked once, so I’m not going to again but we both know that one way or another this door is going to open. Now, it can either be the easy way, with you opening it for me, or the hard way, with me opening it myself. _Decide_.” 

He had just reached his mental countdown of “one” when he heard an exasperated huff and the door was yanked open. A slightly rumpled teenager stood before him wearing a decidedly unhappy expression, “Hello, Derek. What brings your sour-ass here?” Derek ignored him for the moment, pushing past him into the room. “What do you think you’re doing? You can’t just barge in here like you own the--are you even listening to me?!” 

Pinning Stiles with his gaze, Derek finally responded, “Of course I’m listening to you, Stiles. But the fact is I’ve had a long day which started out shitty and has grown exponentially worse as the day has gone on and it ended with the spectacular finish of you not being where you were supposed to be: at home. Safe. Where you’re going no—“ 

“The hell I am!” Stiles had previously been squirming under his gaze during Derek’s little rant, but immediately straightened up at the command to return home. “You can’t just order me around like one of your little cronies, Derek.” 

Derek snarled, shoved Stiles backwards onto the tiny dorm bed and climbed on top of him. He waited for the door to swing shut before spitting out, “You think so?” 

“I know so,” Stiles snarked defiantly back as amber eyes met furious-red hued ones. “You’re not going to hurt me, Sourwolf, so this whole ‘I’m-the-Alpha-hear-me-rawrrr-thing’ you’re trying out right now isn't going to work with me.” 

Heaving a sigh, Derek felt the annoyance and tension bleed out of his body as he settled on top of the slighter male; regardless of the fact that Stiles had been the source, Derek found it difficult to remain in such a state now that he had him pinned securely beneath him. And, he supposed, if it came down to it, Isaac could probably find someone for him to annihilate later. He balanced his weight on one arm and braced the other beside Stiles’ face. “Why’d you leave, Stiles?” 

“Maybe I’m just tired, Derek,” Stiles began, turning his face away, “tired of everything that comes along in dealing with being involved with you. This isn't how I thought our life was going to be!” 

He palmed Stiles’ cheek, turning his face back before replying, “That’s not it, Stiles. You knew what this was going to be like before you got involved with me--you went into this with your eyes wide open. I didn't need to hear your heartbeat to know that was a lie. Want to try again with the truth this time?” 

“Fine,” Stiles huffed out a breath of air, causing his cheeks to puff out briefly; Derek thought he vaguely resembled an aggravated chipmunk but decided to keep that observation to himself. “I don’t want to be with you anymore. It’s just not working out and we obviously want different things. I mean, come on… I’m just a college student and you’re a friggin’ crimelord! For fucksakes, Derek, my father is the sheriff back in my hometown. Can you imagine what a family dinner would be like!? It’s just never going to work ou—“ 

In order to stop the no doubt ensuing babble that was bound to come out of Stiles, Derek leaned over and licked into his mouth and proceeded to spend a few minutes illustrating just how much he believed that Stiles didn’t want to be with him anymore. Satiated, Derek pulled back to survey his work: Stiles’ mouth was slick, lips bruised and stained red while his eyes were heavy lidded. “You were saying?” He snarked with a quirked eyebrow. “In regards to your father, I’m sure I can handle it, Stiles. And since when do we want different things?” 

“Since I got pregnant!” Stiles burst out, eyes widening in surprise at himself. “Wow, okay. I really didn't mean for that to just slip out like that.” 

“Pregnant!?” Derek wheezed out. 

“That’s what I just said, isn't it?”

“Were you not going to tell me?” questioned Derek, suddenly livid. “Were you just going to leave and that was going to be that? That’s what all of this was about!?” With each question he felt the control on his wolf slipping, hair sprouting along his jaw and teeth elongating in his mouth. 

“I don’t know, Derek! It’s just we never talked about babies and your lifestyle isn't exactly safe—oh for crying out loud, quit fanging at me!” Stiles complained, reached up to flick him in the forehead. “I was scared, and I just needed some time to think, okay? You didn’t give me any with your stalkerish-possessive behavior and then you came in here and pissed me off and I panicked!” 

“Get your stuff, we’re going home.” When Stiles started to protest, Derek merely bared his teeth, staring him down. 

“That is exactly what I’m talking about!” 

“ _Stiles_. Yes, clearly, we have a lot to talk about, but I’m telling you now that I want this baby, you, everything. We can figure the rest out later. I want to go home, with you, now, and put an end to this shitty day with something good before I have to get up tomorrow and probably smash some peoples’ faces in, alright?” He reached down to briefly trail his hand across Stiles’ flat stomach. 

“Such a romantic,” Stiles remarked dryly, jerking a little at the touch on his belly. “Alright, let me up and I’ll get ready to go.” He waited for Derek to roll off to the side before clambering off of the bed, whirling back around at the last second. “But we are going to have a serious discussion about this, Derek. Without all of this caveman bullshit.”

Derek rolled his eyes and settled back on the bed to wait as Stiles readied his belongings to take with him, letting his thoughts drift. Jesus Christ, a baby! Stiles was right. They hadn't talked about having one, but now that he knew it was there he couldn't imagine the possibility of not having it--a little boy or girl with Stiles’ eyes, maybe his smile and his cute, little upturned nose. Derek didn’t have much family left—just an uncle and a sister—but family meant everything to him; this baby was going to mean everything to him. 

Not that he was ignoring the elephant in the room: Stiles’ comment about his lifestyle not being safe. The fact that Stiles was with him in a relationship was enough to make him a desirable target for Derek’s enemies but this, this was going to make him an exceptional one. _Not_ that Derek would give them a chance to get anywhere near him (them), but the possibility for harm was there. Derek was going to have to keep this hidden as long as possible, only telling their closest friends and family and take extra measures to keep him (them) safe.

When Stiles was ready to go, Derek slipped his messenger bag over his own shoulder before herding him out the door so that he could lock it. “It’ll be okay, baby.” Derek murmured and slipped his arm around Stiles’ waist, pulling the younger man against his side as they walked down the hall headed for the stairs. He used the other to slip his cellphone from his pocket and notify Isaac of their impending arrival. “Let’s go home.” 


End file.
